Electric: Silver Linings Playbook
by HeyyAPC
Summary: Hey guys! This is my first fan fiction and I hope you guys enjoy! I am a huge fan of Silver Linings Playbook and I thought writing a fan fiction would be fun! Sorry for the slow starting and I'll try to update as quickly as I can depending on school and life in general. :)
1. Chapter 1

Tiffany's P.O.V.

I loved Pat from the first time we met at Veronica's house. There was something about him that was different. He was devilishly handsome, but his Eagle's jersey was a big turn off. When I walked in, I heard Pat say, "How did he die?" All I said was, "How did who die?" and I knew what they were talking about.

Pat looked at me head to toe that night and I noticed he looked at my gothic, black cross, and my ring. I seemed like he focused more on my chest though and he said, "You look nice." Immediately he added, "Oh I'm not flirting with you." I quickly replied with, "Oh I didn't think you were." But a part of me thought he was and was secretly hoping he did.

Meeting Pat for the first time probably changed my life for the better.

Pat's P.O.V.

I met Tiffany at My buddy Ronnie's house. I was surprised when Ronnie told me Tiffany's coming and I thought Tommy was also. It shocked me when Ronnie exclaimed that Tommy died and a part of me wondered how Tiffany held up, but I guess she's a strong woman. She sauntered into the kitchen asking, "How did who die?" when she heard part of our conversation and I asked her, "How did Tommy die?". She looked like she got hurt and a pang of guilt hit me. Because of the dumbass I am, I then added, "How about your job?"

"I lost my job actually." She replied with a face on the brink of crying.

The feeling of guilt pulsed through my body and I wish I would think about what I said before actually saying it. I feel like I need a filter when I talk.

I looked at her from head to toe, noticing her gothic features. Her black cross, ring, and blouse. Her hair was really dark brown and I must admit, she was drop-dead gorgeous. I complimented her with "You look nice."

"Thanks." She replied

I added, "Oh I'm not flirting with you." And I wish I hadn't. I must admit, I was stunned by her beauty and features. I was flirting with her a little bit, but I realized I can't. I'm faithful to Nikki and I'm doing everything to get her back.

"I didn't think you were." She replied. I still remember that day today, especially on every Sunday where we watch the game with the family. Danny comes over and most importantly, Tiffany.


	2. Chapter 2

Tiffany's P.O.V.  
Today, I'm going to Pat's house to watch the football game with his family. I really didn't care for football, but it's important to his father and I can respect that. I just want to be with Pat.

I arrived at Pat's house and sat on a stool in front of Pat drinking coffee. His mom, dad, Jake, Ronnie, Danny were busy else where and I decided to sit on Pat's lap. We chatted and his ocean blue eyes, never left mine. Not even to peek down my top like all of the other guys I've met. Like I said before, he was different, more than just a gentleman.

Pat's P.O.V.

After staring at each other's eyes for what seemed like ages, Tiffany made her way to my lap, where I wanted her to be. We chatted away and I noticed her eyes never left mine. Her eyes were like green orbs today, and some days they would appear blue-ish gray like the sky before a storm.

My eyes would never leave her face because she's the most beautiful woman in the world. Some men would judge off of body, but her face is what matters to me. I must admit, her body's pretty hot as well.

Tiffany's P.O.V.

I love the way Pat would stare into my eyes. It made me feel like a woman. Most guys would just stare at my breasts and ass and I knew what they wanted. The way that Pat looked at me made me feel like a human being. Not just a slut you fuck and leave the next day. It made me feel loved and that I'm not an outcast of society.

I couldn't help it. I gave in and pressed his lips against mine. He returned the favor and it felt like electric.

Pat's P.O.V.

Tiffany pressed her lips against mine. I wanted this so badly, but I did not want to take advantage of her. As she pressed her lips against mine, I immediately responded. I established a rhythm and we continued. We never broke the kiss and my tongue asked her for and entrance. Her lips obliged.

Tiffany's P.O.V.

His tongue asked for an entrance and I gave him my consent. As his tongue entered my mouth it felt like more electricity pulsed through my body. I wanted more and I gently brushed his tongue with mine. He did the same and added a lip-lock. Another pulse of electricity pulsed through my body and I loved it. I did the same and I felt him smile in our kiss. This kiss was soft; filled with love. A kiss that would last forever and I wish it would.

I felt his hands graze my thighs, making their way up to my hips and stopped at my torso. He placed one of his hands under my thigh and one on my side. He gave me a gentle squeeze. In that moment, I knew sparks flew. Like I said. He never took advantage of me.

I wanted to kiss him forever but I just remembered that we weren't the only ones in the room. As I broke the kiss I found Danny, and Mr. and Mrs. Solitano looking at us grinning. Red rushed to my cheeks.

Pat's P.O.V.

Tiffany broke the kiss as she saw my mom, dad, and Danny look at us cheerfully. I saw red consume Tiffany's face and I couldn't blame her. I knew my mom and dad were delighted about this because they finally know the hole in my heart left by Nikki is being mended by Tiffany.

"We'll finish this later." Tiffany whispered. I gave her a cheeky grin and we continued to watch the game together. This couldn't be any more perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

Tiffany's P.O.V.

Pat's coming over tonight to finish what we started without any restraints; no rules.

Pat's P.O.V.

It's seven o'clock and I knock on Tiffany's door. She immediately answers with a sports bra, and yoga pants on. Her hair was in a sexy, perfect, but messy bun. I must admit, she was fine and a lump in my pants started to swell. She has such an affect on me.

She grinned as she glanced at my pants. I felt embarrassed, but I immediately with a kiss and pinned her down to the dance floor we practiced on. She did not fight back and I knew she wanted this as much as I did. I brushed her sweet lips with my tongue and she brushed mine with hers. As I lay myself down on her, my bulge finds it's way in between her crotch. I can feel her warmth through her yoga pants and my jeans.

Tiffany's P.O.V.

As his member came in between me, I felt his warmth emanating to my most sensitive spot and my inner thighs. I haven't felt this way at all after Tommy died when I slept with everyone at the office at the time I was depressed about his passing. I got fired because of that. Now I realized that it feels different when you're with someone you love.

He continued to kiss me, but more passionate, more intimate. His tongue danced with mine in rhythm. He lip locked my lower lip and electric pulsed through my body. I couldn't help but let out a small moan. I felt him smile in our kiss and I did also.

My hands trailed down his clothed back where I could feel his toned muscles. His hands trailed down to my side to my hips mimicking me. He removed his shirt and his bare chest was exposed to me. He looked at me in the eyes and I nodded. He gently made his hands to my side where he inched up to my chest where he cupped my breasts. He slowly brought his fingers between my skin and the elastic band on my sports bra. He lifted it gingerly and I felt a little pressure relieved from my breasts. Both of our tops or off, both laying of the dance floor we practiced on, and both of our pants are still on.

He positioned himself on top of me where our bare chests touched and his swelled crotch came in contact with mine once again. His arms were positioned near the sides of my body in a push up like angle to hold himself up. Our chests are still in contact. My hands were positioned on his back.

His eyes never left mine and it made me feel like the most beautiful who woman in the planet. I loved the way his blue eyes would stare into mine. I never felt like a whore with him even though I was. I never expected this much emotion and intimacy would occur especially when I said, "You can fuck me if you turn the lights out" on the first day we met.

Pat's P.O.V.

As I stared into her beautiful eyes, I couldn't help but remember when she asked me to fuck her on the first night we met. I never knew I would come close to having sex with her. I guess I was completely wrong because I want it so bad.

I went in for another kiss when her lips slightly parted and invited me. We slowly established a rhythm and my hands made their way to to her hips, tracing her hour glass shape. I rested my hands on her hips while I grazed the tip of my tongue with mine. Electric shot through my body. I never felt this with Nikki before. This time she lip locked me and started to take control. She traced the shape of my mouth with her tongue and it felt amazing. I moaned and instinctively my hips gave her a slight thrust where our crotches met. She moaned next. I couldn't bare this any longer.

"Please." I pleaded.

Tiffany's P.O.V.

My hands found their way to his zipper and slowly pulled down. I removed his jeans and then his red boxers. I was astounded by his length and I took it in my hand and started pumping. I then took his member into my mouth. He motioned to me and said, "stop." His hands found their way to the elastic band of my yoga pants that hugged my curves. He started to pull my pants down slowly and my red thong was revealed. He grazed his fingers over my area and  
electric sparked through my body. He drew gentle circles around my most sensitive spot and it drove me wild. I felt my self get wet. I never knew he had such an affect on me.

He drew my thongs from my waist and flung them across the dance floor, where we practiced; where the rest of clothes were scattered. He positioned himself in away where our crotches made contact, but this time it was bare; no barriers what so ever. He fondled my breasts while licking my nipples and went down on me. He traced circles around my clit with his tongue. Moans escaped my lips. His tongue made it's way to my opening and I lost it. I wriggled from his touch and it was more than just noticeable. His eyes made contact with mine for approval. I nodded as he gently eased into me. We were connected as one and it felt amazing. I never want this to end.

"Ugh, Pat—" I groaned.

"Tiffany, you're tight." He remarked.

He gently started to thrust and my hands found his back for support. He picked up speed and rhythm. "Fuck." I cursed as I reached my climax. My orgasm constricted him and triggered his climax.

"Tiffany—" he groaned as he emptied his warmth into me. I wish this would last forever, but I knew it wouldn't.

"Stay for night." I pleaded.

"Anything for you, princess." He said.

I lead him upstairs to my bed and he laid down. I laid myself next to him and he played with my nose with his finger.I just adored his playful and charming nature. I cuddled with him until my eyes became heavy. He was mine, and I was his.


End file.
